Loki's Dramatic Death
by DarkDawnRose777
Summary: This is about Loki's brotherly bond with Thor, and why he let go of his hand to end his life.


**Hi! This is a very dramatic story about Loki's death that occurred at the end of the movie. I warn you though; it is quite depressing and very sad at the end. I do not own Loki or Thor. **

(Loki's point of view)

I looked into his weary eyes one last time. My hand was firmly grasping into his, hanging onto that little life that I barely had left. Memories flashed before me in those last few seconds of life that I barely had left. They were memories of when I was little, of how _he_ was always better than me. That _he _was the favorite son, the most loved and cherished of us two.

My whole life, I have been digging my heels in, not saying a word. I was trying to be the humble one, the one that would not try to act better than everyone else, unlike _him. _I had achieved that gift, but each day my heart grew colder and colder with hate and jealousy. For so many years I kept my feelings about him bottled up inside me, until, it grew to the breaking point. I had exploded like an erupting volcano with so much vengeance, that I had even tried to kill him.

But within all of that anger that had been stirring up within me, was an unbreakable brotherly bond. I loved him with all my desired heart, even when I loved to watch him squirm and writhe with pain and agony.

There were two sides of me, one that enjoyed watching those I loved in pain and the other wanting to destroy that pain forever, get rid of those that do them harm, (my dad) and hold them in my arms forever. I was a child, conflicted and ruled with jealousy and loneliness. But now, I have put the puzzle pieces together now.

Yes, Thor was not my true blood brother, but you do not have to be related in order to share a type of bond with those that you love. My true family, are those that love me, and kept me safe. Even if we fight sometimes, there has always been forgiveness. I have not yet forgiven Thor until now, from when he always tried to be the best, and excluded me out of this honor. I had known way before that I would never be King, because Thor had been more loved than I had been loved.

Yet, now I forgive him, because I love him with all my heart. I can't live in this world anymore because of the pain that I have caused Thor and my family. Yes, they are my true family, because they had raised me, and taken me under their beloved wings when I was just an infant. They took me in, even when my blood came from the cold blood of the evil ones.

As I dangled over space, I thought of all these things. I gave Thor one last pitiful look in the face. Once my eyes connected with his, they told him how sorry he was of everything he committed foolishly, and that I couldn't live in this world anymore.

I do not belong; I am an outcast, for disgracing my people. I cannot live, for I have disgraced everyone I know and love, including Thor. A tear slid down my cheek, and all hell broke loose as soon as I broke away from this brother that I had held onto for my whole life.

Now, I am leaving him forever.

Suddenly, the air around me swirled with much vengeance. It was bitterly cold, and burned through my skin, chilling me to the bone. My blood became as ice, and everything seemed to be frozen in time. The air became thin, and I could no longer breathe. My air supply was cut off, and my lungs started to catch fire.

Stars and many colors flew by me in a whirlpool of torment and despair. My eyelids closed tightly shut as I headed to my dreadful doom. Darkness coated me like a veiled shadow, and began to bite at my skin. Every part of my body screamed in protest, as the winds cut like knives at my skin, ripping gaping wounds into my flesh.

My scream was drowned out by the roar of the howl of the dark solar winds. Blood gushed out of my wounds. My head felt heavy and distraught. I could not bear the pain any longer. I felt bones prying my skin open and revealing itself to the pitch blackness. The worst part of it was, I could not see a thing. All was lost, and now I was lost, as all the fragments of my body flew into the dark air, into the lost night.

**Hoped you guys liked it. :D**


End file.
